Antología
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Una serie de historias basadas en canciones. En colaboración con Eli Yuy. Créditos de portada: Pinterest
1. Vivir así

_**Vivir así…**_

Es extraño pensar que existan seres de otros mundos entre nosotros y pensar que éstos sienten las emociones propias de los humanos.

Dentro de la gran urbe neoyorquina, hombres y mujeres caminan en direcciones diferentes: trabajo, rutina, negocios… toda gama de ruidos, colores y expresiones faciales demuestran las emociones que poseen. Las nubes apenas se divisan porque son opacadas por los distintos rascacielos que de forma imponente tal cual centinelas vigilan mudos y expectantes a sus habitantes.

Pero, en la cúspide de uno ellos, la figura de un hombre de treinta años cuyos cabellos imitan el color del sol, vestido con unos jeans azules y una playera nívea enfocaban su mirada hacia el inmenso vacío. Sus labios exhalaban un suspiro doloroso nacido del alma y en sus facciones se dibujaba la expresión de la impotencia y la abnegación en guardar silencio.

-Katie - Se escuchó con voz nostálgica, como si fuese un susurro al viento.

Quien le viera podría decir que se trata de un enamorado no correspondido, buscando un lugar para poder decir lo que el corazón no puede expresar. Un cúmulo de emociones se concentraba en la mente de aquel ser solitario mientras levantaba su mirada hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos y recordar su tormento.

Físicamente, él es Clint Barton; un vengador, el arquero o "Legolas" como diría Tony, anciano como le llamaría Katie. Ése es el problema que le atormenta; el no ser esa persona. Él tomó esa forma por amor hacia aquel ser que llamaba "pequeña Prime", adoptando un nombre: Jeremy Bourne.

Había accedido ante Nick para poder ser útil y proteger a quienes él le importaba. Dejó atrás su pasado, un pasado cibertroniano donde él era Bumblebee el explorador para convertirse en Hawkeye. Un papel que desempeñaba al sustituir al verdadero cuando habían riesgos y limitantes. Sin embargo; nadie le advirtió que el servir de apariencia o estar en un lugar diferente al conocido traería consecuencias emocionales.

Conoció a Katie mientras él observaba en el silencio sus prácticas de tiro, su olor a canela llegó a su olfato como el perfume más delicado y exquisito que podría existir. Debía involucrarse con ella, fingiendo ser el maestro se acercó a ella comportándose como Barton y pudo deducir que aquella niña arquera era rebelde por naturaleza, pero dotada de una combinación de sensualidad e inocencia.

No deseaba fallar en aquella asignación, procuraba que Katie tuviera la imagen de su mentor como si fuese lo más sagrado para ella.

-¿Todo bien, Anciano? – Se escuchaba la dura voz de aquella chica en la mente de Jeremy mientras éste parecía llorar y maldecirse por dentro.

-No te involucres demasiado Bee. – Fue el consejo que le dio Nick antes de iniciar con aquel protocolo.

Si al inicio pudo responder como Clint lo haría, con el tiempo se dejaba atrapar por aquella niña quien veía en él un modelo a seguir. Lamentaba su suerte y en el fondo envidaba a quien suplantaba. No podía comprender cómo una chica como ella podría sentirse atraída ante un patán que solamente le ignoraba. Y aunque él procuraba tener detalles con ella, Katie pronunciaba el nombre de su mentor con entusiasmo.

Jeremy en la soledad de su habitación meditaba y tenía que esconderse cuando Barton llegaba en escena. Se preguntaba si alguna vez él le había visto llorar o sentirse frustrada, si leía el lenguaje corporal. Poco a poco Bourne fue leyendo en la conducta de Bishop un mensaje inequívoco: "¡Mírame Clint, estoy aquí!".

Y aunque él deseaba gritarle a Kate: "Lloras por un árbol cuando no eres capaz de ver el bosque que está a su alrededor" debía cumplir con su deber. Permanecer con sus sentimientos albergados, soñando en que algún día ella pudiera comprender lo que él sentía.

-Ella vuela en un cielo muy alto, donde las abejas jamás podrán llegar. – Mencionó con resignación ante la cruel realidad.

 _ **Eagle Primecee**_

 _ **Vivir así es morir de Amor. (Camilo Sesto)**_


	2. Morir de amor

_**Morir de amor.**_

No sé como comenzar esto. No es como que tenga la costumbre de escribir cartas hablando de mis emociones cuando normalmente debo presumir una fortaleza que solamente, quizá, tengo en el exterior. Ese es el más grande problema de todo, quizá. Que tanto ella me mira más como un modelo a seguir, una aspiración de perfección que en realidad no represento; soy un hombre, plagado de errores y caprichos, pero que decide suprimirlos por un bien mayor.

Ella es mi capricho.

No tengo una excelencia en las relaciones románticas, estoy consciente de que enfoco mi trabajo por sobre todo lo demás, creyendo que eso me haría sentir vivo; un sentido de patriotismo por mi país, por mi gente, por el mundo entero, la eterna pelea entre la justicia y la maldad natural del humano, del no humano incluso, de quienes nos visitan de otros lugares con el afán de conquistarnos. Pero, de vez en cuando, me permito pensar en mi y, por supuesto, echar a perder todo. No he podido quitar de mi esa especie de maldición que me hace perderme por aquellas mujeres que se acercan demasiado a mí, acto reflejo de mi esmero por proteger y, por ende, hacerles enteramente felices.

Pero vivir así…

Siempre acabo prendándome de la persona equivocada, de la persona que, a final de cuentas, debe marcharse de una manera u otra. Ella es el último caso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La pérdida de Clint fue un momento terrible para todos. Él era una especie de certeza de que seguíamos siendo humanos, que la valentía no dependía de nuestros poderes, de nuestras habilidades, de nuestra sabiduría, sino de la simple convicción de hacer lo que era lo correcto. Wanda incluso, consciente de lo que había hecho, se recluyó en su afán de purgar esa pena y dolor que sentía. Cada uno de nosotros tuvimos nuestro duelo personal, Clint era mi amigo, uno terriblemente cercano justo antes de su muerte, por lo que mi deseo de venganza fue aplacado por una necesidad más real de hacer algo al respecto.

Creí que Natasha sería la más sacudida por su muerte (lo estaba como jamás la había visto), pero quien realmente quedó hecha un lío fue Kate. La Hawkeye de Fury.

Aquella damita quedó hecha una furia. Haber perdido a su maestro a manos de otro vengador la hizo casi perder la cordura al grado de vociferar en pleno funeral póstumo (no había cuerpo qué sepultar), debiendo ser contenida por sus propios compañeros miembros del mismo equipo de Nick Fury. Lo tomé como un caso más de dolor, pero, al salir del funeral me la topé en las afueras del templo donde había sido la ceremonia.

-Entréname. -Me exigió con firmeza, los ojos humedecidos por el llanto y la furia.

-¿Qué? -Repliqué, completamente consternado con lo que había escuchado.

-Entréname, Cap. -Había fruncido el ceño, decidida. -No fui lo que Clint quería porque no terminó de entrenarme. Tú eras la persona que él más admiraba. Entréname, por favor, es lo último que quiero hacer por él, terminar lo que no pudo finalizar él.

Estoy consciente de que, en ese momento, la miré con una firmeza que en realidad no sentía, pero por dentro estaba doblegado ante su decisión y su esmero por seguir creciendo aun cuando no estaba él: no accedí en el momento ya que me encontraba también demasiado turbado por el funeral, pero ella fue insistente.

-Debes saber que yo no entreno espías, y eso es lo que Clint era.

-No quiero ser un espía. Quiero ser un combatiente eficiente. -Su voz era muy clara, nítida a pesar de que se notaba destruida por dentro. -Por eso Clint te admiraba tanto, eras capaz de ser un combatiente y un espía, porque eres firme en tus decisiones y no te dejas vencer por tus propias pasiones. Porque pones delante el bienestar ajeno sobre el propio. Déjame aprender de ti, por favor…

Se deshizo en frente de mí, y yo no supe que hacer en ese momento. Para mí era joven, demasiado, mucho más que cuando yo intentaba a toda costa entrar en la milicia; dejé la mano sobre su cabeza, sobre su negro cabello lacio que caía pesadamente hasta su espalda, cayendo en cuenta que entrenar a la alumna de Clint sería también para mi una especie de tributo hacia él, finalizar lo que dejó inconcluso con esa chica y hacerla más fuerte, una heroína tal como lo era él.

-Te veo el lunes en la torre. -Dije, para luego pasar a su lado a paso firme.

Estaba huyendo de ella, sí. Porque estaba a punto de derrumbarme y llorar como un niño.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí estoy ahora. No sé si arrepentido porque los momentos con ella no fueron en vano.

Kate tiene una capacidad increíble para causar empatía, un magnetismo al que nadie puede resistirse; cuando está presente tienes que mirarla o escucharla susurrar, aunque no sea contigo el asunto, por eso me resultaba sumamente sencillo encontrarla entre el bullicio, además de que se acostumbró a quedarse de pie a mi lado cuando soltaba indicaciones al equipo. No supe decir si creció en realidad; se hizo una excelente combatiente, sus habilidades como _sniper_ eran inmejorables, su actitud renegada era fácilmente aplacable durante las misiones que teníamos.

Esa misma actitud de Clint, puesta en un rostro de niña, pero con un sentido de responsabilidad extremadamente fuerte, y una disciplina impecable. Creo que Clint estaría más molesto que orgulloso de eso.

-¿No estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, Cap?

-No es eso.

Ella me sonreía con ese aire infantil y caprichoso que ocultaba bajo su firmeza aprendida por mí; no podía decirle simplemente que me gustaba más esa Kate, la que era fugazmente rebelde, la que planificaba en el momento, la que, de pronto, sentía un vacío en su interior que quería ser calmado con un abrazo y terminaba apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda. Enérgica, encantadora, poco sutil.

Estoy condenado a rodar como una noria, pero es mi culpa por enamorarme de imposibles o de quizá demorar demasiado en confesarlo. Además, ella es una niña aun, en mi concepto al menos.

Miré lo que Clint miraba en ella. También me percaté de sus idilios románticos con compañeros de trabajo, con personas externas, de sus añoranzas, de sus gestos y de la dominación que tenía sobre sus emociones aun en el campo de batalla; cada cercanía de ella con sus galanes en cuestión me dejaba el alma herida en un nivel que yo desconocía hasta ese momento, puesto que, aunque no me enfrascaba en relaciones, tenía facilidad para atraer la atención de las mujeres… excepto de ella, claro está. Me descubrí mendigo de sus besos, los escasos que me llegó a obsequiar en la mejilla a manera de dulce gratitud discreta, consciente de que dar una visión doblegada del firme Capitán América iba a diezmar un tanto el concepto y lo pensarían más a la hora de obedecer sus decisiones.

Aunque tal vez aquellos gestos me dejaran ver más humano, quizá.

Noté que ella se había comenzado a acercar más a mí, quizá observándome en un concepto paternal que no había tenido con firmeza en su infancia y adolescencia, al grado de mantener un constante contacto físico y visual conmigo, haciendo que mi serenidad se vuelva una completa locura; me llenaba de amargura el verme para ella como un "padre", una figura dominante a la qué seguir, una figura correcta y firme cuando yo solamente quería caer rendido de rodillas ante ella. ¿Es como ella lo miraba a él? ¿Cómo una figura paterna? No, a pesar de ser una excelente persona, no era lo que podía llamarse una figura paterna. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces cuando ella, de pronto, se arremolinaba en mi pecho con la vista perdida en sus memorias?

¿Qué podía hacer cuando, tras mucha desidia, quise atreverme a decirle lo que sentía y… Clint había vuelto del mismo infierno?

¿Aprovecharme de la cruenta situación? ¿En qué me convertiría eso? Dentro de mi pecho yo no quería más vida que su vida, la melancolía se veía irrumpida por emociones que tal vez eran incorrectas para mí. Pero estaba allí cuando él regresó, vi en primera línea cómo él y Bobbi se abrazaban en un reencuentro romántico de novela, frente al contenido gesto de dolor de Katherine. Había aprendido bien a ocultar sus emociones, pero aun así yo era capaz de mirar a través de ella y comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su corazón siempre había sido de Clint.

Fue la segunda vez que Kate lloró ante mi presencia. Discretamente, cuando todos estaban en la terraza festejando el retorno del arquero, se desplomó en frente mío llorando con un dolor que no podía ser expresado en palabras, pero que entendía de una manera muy íntima; no es que ella considerara que yo podía entender su melancolía, pero era yo, en toda esa torre, el único en el que confiaba plenamente hasta su vida. Eso me complació en cierta manera. La abracé conmigo por primera vez, conteniendo su llanto, limpiando sus lágrimas, volviéndome sin quererlo igual de vulnerable que ella.

-Me siento una estúpida, ¿sabes? -Me confesó cuando había calmado su llanto, dibujando una tenue sonrisa triste. -Siempre me terminaba enamorando de alguien que no me correspondía, y luego estaba Clint… verla allí con Bárbara me acabó de destruir. Él era feliz con ella, y yo debería estarlo también, pero la realidad es que mi alma llora, y yo ya no puedo más, es como si siempre se repitiera la misma historia.

-Lo comprendo de una forma que no imaginas.

Sentí sus ojos azules en mí, como si realmente no imaginara de lo que estaba hablando. Claro que no lo hacía. Me atreví a dejarle un beso en la frente, notando su estremecimiento y su incertidumbre, y la abracé de una forma demasiado íntima para ser yo, y para ser ella.

Su corazón era de Clint. El mío es de ella. Así demore tiempo, no pienso dejar que vuelva a caer en manos de Clint, por muy mi amigo que sea. No voy a perderla.

 _ **Eli Yuy**_

 _ **Vivir así es morir de amor. (Camilo Sesto)**_


	3. Labios compartidos

**Labios Compartidos.**

 _Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo._

Elisa despertó en una abrigadora cama, cubierta con amplias colchas afelpadas en colores neutros, sin llevar puesta aquella capa azulada que Liam le había colocado cuando comenzó a nevar tan copiosamente horas antes; se encontraba dentro de una habitación muy rústica con paredes de oscura madera, estrecha y confortable, con una pequeña chimenea encendida y una ventana con pesadas cortinas color púrpura. Junto a la chimenea había una bañera de cromado metal, brillante y lustrosa, una pequeña mesa con una bandeja que parecía ser del mismo material, donde estaba también un paño blanco y un espejo oval. La luz de la tarde iluminaba parcialmente la habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy? -Susurró suavemente.

Un extraño movimiento sobre la punta de la cama le causó un pequeño sobresalto; un gato negro se encontraba de pie frente a ella, esbelto, de finas orejas y patas ágiles. Estaba a punto de soltar un grito, pero sus distintivos y brillantes ojos verdes le dieron a entender que su nerviosismo estaba poco justificado.

-Ya estás despierta. -Dijo el animal. -Temí que fueras a congelarte cuando perdiste el conocimiento, tengo pésimas experiencias con el clima frío y las personas muy cálidas.

-¿Liam? -Se impresionó. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Te dio hipotermia y no te fui de mucha ayuda. -Ante los ojos de la pelirroja, retomó su forma humana, llevando su distintivo traje de príncipe asgardiano en color verde, negro y dorado. Fue notorio su gesto de dolor en el fino rostro.

-Liam, aun te ves dolorido. -Se notó preocupada, abrazándose asimisma bajo las colchas, notado que se encontraba en ropa interior. Se ruborizó de forma inmediata. -Me dijiste que habías usado tu magia para curarte esas heridas.

-El balazo sí, porque no era un arma arcana. -Resopló, retirándose sin alguna vergüenza la camisa verde que llevaba encima, dejando su torso masculino descubierto con tres marcas atravesándolo, ya ligeramente cicatrizadas. -Pero las garras de ese sujeto parecen ser una debilidad particular para mí de la que me acabo de enterar.

Elisa, aun envuelta en aquellas colchas, se había inclinado para mirar sus heridas, esas tres franjas rojizas que cruzaban su pecho de derecha a izquierda; no pudo resistirse, el rostro angelical de aquella mujer era demasiado perfecto para él, estético y refinado, haciéndolo olvidarse por completo de su verdadero origen. Tan pronto estuvo a su altura se adelantó un tanto para robarle un beso que ella no evitó, aunque si se vio gratamente sorprendida. Tan poco propio de él, pero su deseo había ganado en ese momento. Ella había sonreído

complacida con aquél pequeño gesto, era tan fácil atraparla...

Cualquiera, para él, era fácil de atrapar.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Liam?

-La puerta está cerrada.

-Tus heridas...

Se permitió ser algo lascivo en ese momento con ella; pasó las templadas manos desnudas por debajo de aquella colcha, tocando sus muslos con los dedos sabiendo que se encontraba en ropa interior (la ropa que llevaba encima se había humedecido por la nieve y tuvo que quitarla, muy a su placer), notando cómo su rostro cambiaba de uno preocupado a otro de estremecimiento, llegando a cerrar incluso aquellos ojos azules y dejar caer la cabeza sutilmente hacia atrás. Apartó aquellas colchas de inmediato, acomodándose arrodillado entre sus largas piernas. Ella era una imponente llamarada, impetuosa, capaz de doblegarlo si se lo proponía, pero verla tan vulnerable al mismo tiempo, la pelirroja cabellera desaliñada por la almohada, el rostro sorprendido por sus acciones tan impulsivas...

-No te preocupes, ¿quieres? -Se inclinó sobre ella, dejando ambas manos a los costados de su rostro, dejando el rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella, sabiendo lo nerviosa que la estaba poniendo en ese momento. -No creas que vas a lograr que te deje en paz.

-N-no era mi intención, me preocupo por...

Su voz cambió a un suspiro cuando él se inclinó un poco y posó los gélidos labios sobre la base de su cuello, y sus dedos femeninos, cálidos a diferencia de él, se ajustaron sobre sus antebrazos, así las piernas contra los costados de sus muslos aun con el negro pantalón puesto; subió ambas manos por sus muslos, delineando el contorno de su cadera, su cintura, rozando aquellas delicadas prendas interiores con los dedos en un afán de retirarlas sin hacerlo, acabando sobre la curvatura de sus pechos, arrancando otro gemido más intenso de sus labios.

-Shh, van a escucharte.

-No puedo evitarlo. -Gimió con voz dulce.

-Yo lo sé.

Con curiosa destreza se deshizo del sostén de la chica, arrojándolo hacia algún punto desconocido de la habitación, deseoso de querer contemplar su cuerpo desnudo con una ansiedad incontrolada, algo extraño en él, ¿estaría bajo un embrujo? Pasó los labios de nueva cuenta por sobre su cuello, descendiendo lentamente por su escote hasta atreverse a probar sus pechos, su abdomen que se sobresaltaba a cada roce suyo, mientras retiraba cuidadosamente la prenda interior hasta deslizarla por sus piernas y acabar con el mismo destino que el sostén. ¿O era ella la que estaba hechizada por él de alguna manera? La hizo verse ansiosa, tanto que su cuerpo se retorcía sobre la cama con solo el pasar de sus dedos por su piel.

-Liam...

 _Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo…_

Él mismo ya se encontraba demasiado ansioso, tanto que comenzaba a serle doloroso; era curioso cómo no cambiaba esa sensación que tenía al entrar en ella desde la primera vez que lo hizo, quizá no muy conscientes ambos de la situación. Era un calor ácido, el único que anhelaba sentir además de esos curiosos gestos maternales que de pronto Elisa tenía con él. La había tomado por la base del cuello con la mano derecha, sin hacerle presión alguna, y se permitió entrar en ella con mayor fuerza de la usual, deleitado en la forma que su curveada cadera cedía ante él, el movimiento de sus suaves pechos tan rítmicamente, sus labios rojizos tensos tratando de contener sus gemidos para evitar ser escuchada... culminó en ella, sintiendo con excesivo placer las uñas de Elisa deslizándose por el brazo por el que la tenía sujeta.

-Demasiado tiempo. -Susurró como un suspiro.

Ella había alzado ambas manos hasta tocar sus gélidas mejillas, pálidas, y lo obligó a inclinarse sobre ella. Sus labios le supieron sumamente dulces, embriagantes, su lengua cálida solo lo llenaba de un deseo por volver a poseerla...

 _Otra vez mi boca insensata…_

Allí estaba parada en la ventana, envuelta en una colcha al estar completamente desnuda, observando cómo él se retiraba en la noche para seguir haciendo sus "misiones", como él las llama. Ella lo sabía, sabía que ella no era la mujer indicada para él, cada vez que lo miraba lo recordaba, pero cada vez que volvía su boca a ella, le dolía, pero caía a sus pies sin pensarlo. Cedía. Le dolía compartir aquellos besos con una mujer que había sido escogida para él desde el inicio de los tiempos.

-Que me parta un rayo. -Susurró la pelirroja, dando un suspiro amargo.

Pero la verdad era que lo amaba tal y como era, con toda su fe, sin medida… lo amaba aunque estuviera compartido por dos mujeres, aquella que estaba destinada para él, y ella, que estaba destinada a un camino diferente a sus ambiciones de niño. Lo amaba.

Se giró hacia la cama, queriendo quedarse con el perfume masculino que había dejado sobre ésta, dormir en él como si fuese el mismo Liam quien estaba con ella allí, envolviéndola en sus gélidos brazos.

 ** _Eli Yuy._**


	4. Desde mi infierno

**Desde mi infierno…**

 **(O el crudo despertar de tus migajas)**

Calles vacías, deambulando sin sentido con una mirada cabizbaja, muerta en vida... Nunca podré comprender por qué acepté ser tú desahogo, tú remplazo, tu juguete.

" _Hay que amar hasta que duela, y si duele es buena señal"_ o al menos es lo que la Madre Teresa predicaba cuando estaba en éste mundo y para ser sinceros, creí que eso era válido. Nunca imaginé, que después de tantos años y de amor incondicional tendría que aceptar la cruel realidad: Sólo fuiste un ladrón que robó mi tiempo.

Olvidé lo que significaba ser correspondida por completo, fui feliz (o al menos eso creía) con lo poco que podías ofrecerme; te prometí que aunque tú no pudieras elegir, te esperaría. Fue tonto y estúpido de mi parte. Los hombres les importa un bledo los sentimientos de una mujer o son demasiado cobardes para el compromiso.

Quizás no tenga las respuestas a esos enigmas, o simplemente… destruí mi dignidad por ti.

¡¿Qué diablos viste en mí?! – Me pregunto en cada momento con un dolor profundo en el alma; tu cínica sonrisa y caballerosidad fingida me llevó a ir entrando en tu telaraña. Te creía sincero, honesto y pensé: Qué hermoso es.

Imbécil que fui.

Sin el pasado fui invisible, sólo veían en mí a alguien en quien podrían ver a un pañuelo de lágrimas, a una amiga más, a alguien quien sólo está para ayudar. Ninguno preguntó: ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar un café? Ésa nunca fue mi vida. Pero eso no lo puedes comprender porque a ti te ha tocado estar desde lo más alto, puedes darte el lujo de rechazar y escoger con quien compartirás tu lecho. Tú no pierdes nada como lo he perdido yo.

Debo ser masoquista o simplemente atraigo a personas que no pueden con su vida y buscan olvidar su pasado ante mi persona. Poder sentir tus caricias, el recorrer tus manos por mi cuerpo tembloroso, el sentir tu aliento inundándome, el perfume propio… momentos que fueron placer y deleite, donde me sentía amada, el dormir entre tus brazos y sentir que es la almohada que necesitaba. ¿Pudiste percibir cuanto te amaba? ¿Dejaste el corazón en cada entrega? Evidentemente que no, pero yo misma me engañé.

Me visitabas con frecuencia, ¿lo recuerdas? Esperaba ansiosamente tu llegada, deseando compartir contigo mis alegrías, mis tristezas como el escuchar tus sinsabores. Creía ciegamente en ti, confiaba en ti y sin embargo… sólo quedó en eso: Una simple amiga con derecho. Me esforcé duramente para estar a tu altura y volar junto a ti, pero tú no veías eso; pensabas en cómo divertirte con tu pasatiempo.

Pasé por momentos dolorosos, recordaba nuestros momentos felices para hacerme fuerte y olvidar por un momento mi cruel realidad. Aunque estaba rodeada de personas que me amaban.. en el fondo mendigaba tu presencia, tu maldita presencia para estrecharme entre tus brazos y pudieras acariciar mi cabello a modo de consuelo y decirme: "Tranquila, estoy aquí". Sin embargo, no hay mentira que no llegue a descubrirse y por amigos en común me informaron que frecuentabas a alguien más y eso me rompió el corazón.

Prometí olvidarte, lloré amargamente tratando de encontrar el por qué. Pensé que no valía nada, te necesité en mi vida y le dejé al tiempo la tarea de sanar mi corazón. Y como si fueses pariente de Luzbel apareciste de nuevo en mi vida y yo... nuevamente cedí. Mi voluntad me abandonó y otra vez tus labios se adueñaron de mí. Esperaba ansiosamente en que cambiaras de parecer, pero fue inútil.

"Ésta será la última vez en que nos veamos, la siguiente vez no habrá caricias, no habrá besos, no habrá nada" Me guardé cada maldita palabra tuya en mi memoria como a su vez nunca olvidaré lo que te dije: "Si algún día decido ser madre, me gustaría tener un bebé porque tanto es mi amor por ti"; y tú respuesta: "Te agradezco que me hayas tomado en cuenta pero no soy de la idea en que un pequeño crezca sin su padre". ¿Pensaste en tu hijo, quizás? Respete tu decisión y aquella fatídica noche me dejaste ahí en una fría habitación de hotel con un beso en la frente mientras me resistía a no llorar frente a ti; cuando cerraste aquella puerta y saliste sin mirar atrás; comprendí mi decepción y rompí en llanto como si fuese una niña.

Tanto fue mi dolor que no pude hablarlo seriamente con alguien porque sin duda se burlarían de mí y me juzgarían como la peor de las mujeres. Tu frialdad lo siento cada día y en el silencio lloro y grito a rabiar el sentirme atada a tus migajas… Intenté morir y pareciera que la muerte se escondiera y en vez de hallar una faz cadavérica, es tu rostro quien me sonríe con aire burlón, cuestionándome si en verdad he decidido dejarte.

Continúo caminando en medio de la nada, aunque existan transeúntes a mi lado, sin luz en mis ojos. ¿Quién podría amar a un despojo de persona como yo?

Y ahora, el tiempo me ha concedido la justicia para poder devolverte con creces lo que has sembrado en mí. ¿Te sorprende mi indiferencia? ¿Creías que volvería a compartir mis labios nuevamente contigo? ¿Entregarte mi piel una vez más?

Dime ¿qué se siente ver a quien estuvo ahí para ti incondicionalmente, prefiera a un gorrioncillo que le ha dado alas para convertirse en un águila; inalcanzable para ti?

" _Si me das humildad, no me quites dignidad"._

Regresa a tu infierno amigo mío, después de todo… eres experto en reemplazar corazones.

 **Eagle Primecee**

 **Labios compartidos. Maná.**


	5. Solo quería decirte

**Sólo quería decirte.**

Querido Jeremy:

No soy buena expresándome, llegaste a darte cuenta de ello, así que pensé que escribirte esta carta sería mucho más fácil para decirte todo lo que no puedo en tu cara.

La verdad es que estoy temblado porque tú te vas, justo ahora cuando he comprendido todo; probablemente creas que estoy molesta por el hecho de que me hubieras engañado de esa manera… y si, estoy ENOJADA por eso, pero no contigo. No fue tu culpa al final, sino del agente secreto con secretos en los secretos, es su culpa que esto pasara.

No pude decírtelo porque ver tu rostro dolido fue lo más tormentoso para mí; aquella noche no dormí de angustia más que nada por el gesto que por la acción misma de que todo ese teatro se descubriera. ¿Lloraste por mí? Si fue así, lo siento, no pude decirte en ese momento la verdad ya que yo misma era incapaz de controlar mi propio llanto de desengaño.

¿Sabes algo? Dentro de mí siempre supe que tú no eras Clint… ¿sabes por qué? Él siempre miraba al frente, tenía fijo su objetivo y lo cumplía con una perfección nata en él, pero tú… tú tenías la vista en mí. Cuidando mi paso, señalando mis puntos, dejándome hacer el trabajo porque sabías que eso me hacía feliz. Al final yo… acabé enamorándome de tu versión de él más que de él mismo.

¿Cómo es tu hogar? ¿El espacio te trae alguna sensación grata? Te imagino sentado, con la vista azulada puesta en alguna ventanilla transparente, observando aquellas estrellas que te gustaba apuntar cuando acabábamos alguna misión. Sé que no es así realmente, pero me estoy permitiendo ser un poco poética en este momento. No te burles, estoy hablando de ti, no lo olvides.

Odio que hayas tenido que tomar ese tren de salida. Odio que debas marcharte. Todo se ha vuelto muy lúgubre e insípido sin ti… lo admito, te necesito a mi lado seas quien seas, me niego (quizá de una forma muy caprichosa) a dejarte ir de mi corazón. Quería decirte que no importaba nada, que te perdonaba, que ese beso que me diste en realidad significaba demasiado para mí, aun si no eras quien yo creía.

Porque sé que te importaba lo suficiente para decirme la verdad.

Tal vez te suene muy cursi, pero estoy dispuesta a esperar por ti el tiempo que sea necesario… ¡Tienes que hacerte responsable por lo que hiciste, Jeremy! Mi sentimiento no va a cambiar aunque Clint esté aquí, lo voy a sufrir hasta el día que muera o en el que vuelva a verte.

Quien sabe si abriste esta carta al subir a la nave que te transportará al lugar de tu despegue, o si la abriste llegando a casa, pero hay algo que debes saber. He gritado tu nombre cuando el aparato despegó. Lo he gritado con todas mis fuerzas aunque sé que no podrías escucharlo… ¿por qué? No lo sé, míralo como un último acto loco de una adolescente enamorada.

Contigo se va mi mundo entero. Quería que lo supieras. Quería que supieras que te amo, a ti, con la careta que tengas puesta.

Kate.

* * *

 ** _Eli Yuy_**

 ** _(Te juro que te amo. - Los Terrícolas)_**


	6. Te juro que te amo

**Te juro que te amo…**

Cuando tuve el papel entre mis manos pude observar la bella letra de mi amada, un sonrojo atrapó mis mejillas o en éste caso; mis ópticos parpadearon al leer la carta.

Observaba desde un punto distante las estrellas….

" _Falto poco, Bee"_ – Se escuchó la voz de Optimus como un líder y padre comprensivo.

-Yo…. Este… - Respondí nerviosamente como un colegial.

Los ópticos azules se posaron en mí, con una mirada que inspiraba confianza esbozando una leve sonrisa, un aspecto inusual en él. Posó la diestra en mi hombro, dándome la siguiente indicación que obedecí sin protestar.

" _Cumple con lo que te dicta tu spark"_

Su voz fue cálida, no había hablado Optimus Prime el líder de los autobots; más bien era Optimus Prime el mecha que también comprende lo que es amar y separarse de alguien.

 **II**

 _ **Mi gorrión:**_

 _Te juro que te amo, ésa es la única verdad por la cual he permanecido junto a ti siendo lo que no seré. Tu carta llegó en el momento correcto y mi spark ha encontrado paz y fortaleza para enfrentar lo que me espera._

 _No fue mi intención marcharme sin despedir, pero sabes mejor que nadie que cuando hay algo más fuerte y pone en riesgo la integridad de los que amas no existe tiempo para las despedidas y; principalmente… porque yo regresaré._

 _No debes llorar amada mía; y es curioso leer en tus líneas que he robado tus lágrimas. Desde que te vi, observé tu fortaleza desde el primer día y disfruté siendo Clint porque ése fue modo de decirte que me importas; no deseaba romper la imagen del cuál te enamoraste inicialmente…. Aunque leyendo entre líneas, me preguntaba cuándo me darías un golpe en la cara por mentirte._

 _Mi mayor triunfo fue verte sonreír, el que tú estuvieras feliz, sintiéndote segura de ti misma cuando yo, en mi disfraz de "anciano" te acompañaba._

 _Tuve miedo de escuchar alguna palabra hiriente y justificada, que lloraras desilusionada por saber que yo no era él. Y ahora que estoy lejos ése será mi tormento y lo sufriré con valentía._

 _Mis sentimientos no los cambiaré jamás; porque, aunque en el espacio se observa la oscuridad y las estrellas sean frías, tu amor es el que me queda y me acompaña en cada situación donde siento desfallecer._

 _Cuando ésta carta llegue a tus manos, tendrás la certeza que del otro lado del universo existe un hombre profundamente enamorado que regresará para estar contigo y que desea vivir el resto de sus días para no dejarte sola nunca más._

 _Con amor,_

 _Jeremy._

 _P.D. Eres muy bella en esos momentos cursis porque muestras aquello que pretendes esconder. A..te..cito._

 **III**

Un año estuvo ausente y con paso firme llegó al departamento de Kate, le escribió cartas diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.

Había pensado en convertirse en Bee y observarla con sus ópticos a través de la ventana pero podría asustarle, lo que llevó a llegar de la misma forma en que le vio por vez primera.

Su voz varonil tarareaba una melodía y con la diestra tocó la puerta del departamento.

Percibía el sonido del interior, deduciendo que Kate empezaba a despertarse.

-Te juro que te amo… - Empezó a cantar para ella mientras le esperaba salir.

Escuchó algo como una crisis asmática producto de la impresión y, cuando abrió la puerta….

Él cumplió su promesa: no volvería a marcharse nunca más.

* * *

 **Eagle**

 _ **Te juro que te amo. - Los Terrícolas.**_


End file.
